


Extreme makeover

by szczepter



Series: The everyone is a girl AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, I Tried, Rule 63, idek, very stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is invited to a sleepover and some girl talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extreme makeover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharp_eyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharp_eyed/gifts).



“This is by far, the worst sleepover I have ever been to.” Kagami grumbled and pushed her back more firmly into the wall of pillows she created for herself. She crossed her arms against her chest and glared at the girls on the other side of the bed.

Taiga wasn’t really a sleepover type of girl, but she hoped that with fellow sportswomen, a sleepover would entail heated discussions about basketball, basketball shoes, basketball clothes, sports movies and the like.

Taiga sighed. She should have expected that with Takao, Kise and Momoi a sleepover would be just like any other sleepover; boys, make up, dress up and all those things she didn’t really give a crap about. At all.

Okay she might have give a crap about boys if they were discussing their basketball skills, not how well their ass looked in new jeans. Clothes were just something Taiga wore; she didn’t concern herself if they were ‘in’ or not. They were supposed to be practical and clean. That was all she cared about.

And make up was just something she didn’t get at all. She disliked that she couldn’t rub her face whenever she wanted in fear of smearing all the…fluids or whatever. But mostly she disliked that it didn’t made her look prettier in the slightest.

She felt a slight pressure on her arm which made her startle and whip her head to the left.

“And to how many sleepovers have you been, Kagami-san?” Kuroko asked not looking at her but munching on an almond cookie.

“Shit.” Taiga cursed. She forgot about Kuroko again. It was actually Kuroko who was invited to the sleepover, but she dragged Taiga with her.

“A few?” She said. Actually, she was to two, but Kuroko didn’t need to know that. Kuroko finished her cookie and looked at Taiga with a skeptical look. Taiga raised her eyebrow in a silent question. They did this sort of thing a lot it seemed; communicate like that. Mostly it was on the court, but the more time they spend with each other, the more they started to tune out everything else.

“Are they doing it again?” Taiga snapped her head away from Kuroko. Takao was sprawled on her stomach, flipping through some fashion magazine.

“They are doing what?” Kise asked distracted from where she was showing Momoi some of her new dresses. Takao smirked.

“Ignoring us. As usual.”

At that Kise dropped the article of clothing and pouted.

“Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi so mean. You need to socialize more with us.”

“I agree.” Momoi nodded. Ever since Tetsu-chan went to Seirin, she doesn’t spend enough time with me.”

“I apologize, Momoi-san. I was busy.” Kuroko excused herself in that bored, yet polite tone. Taiga rolled her eyes.

“Oh I know!” Kise bounced. “Wait here!” She suddenly disappeared and reappeared in the blink of an eye. She was carrying a medium travel bag. She dumped it on the bed and something inside it ‘clicked’.

Takao abandoned her magazine and crawled forward to the bag and opened it.

“What’s that Ki-chan?” Momoi asked. Kise smiled brightly.

“Make up!” She exclaimed and Taiga groaned. Perfect.

Soon Takao, Momoi and Kise were engrossed in their own little world of makeup and didn’t pay any attention to the other two girls.

“Kagami-san doesn’t like feminine things?” Kuroko commented and startled Taiga again.

“Damn it.” She wheezed. Kuroko munched on another cookie, but the corner of her lip was curled upwards. Taiga narrowed her eyes.

“More like I don’t care for them. You?” Kuroko shrugged.

“Sometimes it’s nice.” Taiga raised an eyebrow. It was highly unlikely that Kuroko was the girly type. Yeah, she was smaller and softer when compared to Taiga and she did wore dresses occasionally, but she wasn’t like Momoi or Kise. Even Takao had more of a fashion sense than Kuroko and she was considered a tomboy.

Then again, Taiga mused, Kuroko was pretty. In a weird way. She didn’t need any make up to make her look good. She had pale, smooth skin. Tiny lips though. Maybe she could use some color. She definitely didn’t need any eye shadow or mascara as her lashes were the longest Taiga had ever seen. She could admit that light, pink blush would be flattering though. But she’d rather see the natural thing than have Kuroko’s pretty face be covered in layers of unnecessary fluids.

It would get in the way when she would want to kiss Kuroko and that would be a real shame.

Wait what?

“Kagami-san, you’re staring.” Kuroko’s quiet voice brought her back from the fantasizing and she flushed both from being caught staring and because of her unexpected train of thought.

“Sorry, what?” Taiga shook her head and tried to focus on the girl sitting next to her.

“I asked,” Kuroko paused to clean her hands from the crumbs on a napkin. “if Kagami-san maybe wanted to do something with her hair?” Kuroko reached her pale hand and brushed the hairs on the nape of Taiga’s neck at the same time Taiga did the same.

Kuroko’s hand was cold.

“My hair?” Taiga said confused. Why would she want to do anything with her hair? She ran her hand experimentally through her locks. They brushed her shoulders now. She grimaced at the feel of them. She forgot to wash them last night. They weren’t exactly dirty, but were coarse from the wind and sun. Not like Kuroko’s. Hers looked like they were made of cotton candy. Fluffy and soft.

“Great idea!” They both turned their heads, hearing Momoi’s excited gasp. “Ki-chan, do you have your straightening iron?”

“Yeah? Why?”

“I saw a great hairstyle the other day in Seventeen and I yours are the perfect length for it.” Soon all three girls evacuated themselves from the room.

“Make mine next kay?” Takao interjected when they settled themselves in the kitchen.

Taiga blinked and sighed.

She missed Tatsuya.

“Hey, Kuroko do you want to-“ She turned to speak to the other girl, only to find her missing from her side.

“The hell!” Taiga squeaked.

Kuroko was now sitting near the bag full of makeup Kise left and rummaging through it. Taiga raised an eyebrow and scooted closer to her friend, curious.

“What are you looking for?” She asked, and then her eyes bulged when she saw the copious amounts of various cosmetics.

Kuroko took out a tube from the bag and held it in front of Kagami. She opened the lipstick.

“I like this color.” She explained and then proceeded to apply it. Taiga watched fascinated as pale lips became blood red. It oddly suited her and her pale, small face.

She smacked her lips once.

“Would you like?” She asked when she saw the intense gaze Taiga was sending her.

“I-“ Taiga hesitated for a moment. “I don’t know how to?” She finished lamely. It was a lie of course. She wasn’t as dumb or socially impaired to not to know how to apply lipstick for fucks sake. But any explanation was stuck in her throat when Kuroko cupped her face and gently applied the lipstick.

Kagami closed her eyes and breathed in the nice, clean scent of Kuroko’s skin. Kuroko worked for a moment and when Taiga leaned on instinct Kuroko’s hand faltered and before either of the girls could react, a thick, red line of lipstick was smeared on Taiga’s left cheek.

Kagami caught Kuroko’s wrist and glared at the other girl.

“You…”

“Sorry.” Kuroko’s lips twitched.

“No you’re not.” Kagami sneered and tumbled Kuroko down and pressed her lips hard to Kuroko’s smooth cheek. The imprint of her lips was stark against the pale of Kuroko’s skin. Kuroko frowned and Taiga couldn’t help the grin which split her face and she lurched forward, pressing hard, sloppy mock kisses all over Kuroko’s face. Kuroko squirmed and tried kicking Taiga in the stomach, but somehow her accurate aim failed spectacularly.

“Wow, that’s kinky.”

Both girls startled by a familiar voice and a crunching sound.   

Kagami whipped her head and saw Aomine standing in the doorway, munching on some chips with a very bored expression.

“What are they doing?” Kise’s voice was high-pitched and curious.

“Ki-chan, calm down and be still or I will burn you by accident!”

“Sorry!”

“When did you get here?” Kagami asked and felt her face heat up.

“Just now” Aomine said and then grinned.

“What?”

 “Hey Kise, they are wasting your expensive makeup shit.” Aomine yelled and then yawned.

“What?? Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!” Kise whined from the other room.

“I swear to god Ki-chan, I will burn your face and not by accident this time!”

“Momocchi, so meaaaaan…” Kise whined, an obvious pout in her tone.

Takao tumbled into the room and started giggling the moment she saw Kagami and Kuroko in their compromising position, causing Taiga to flush even harder.

“You should have said that you want to be left alone, geez.” Takao snorted and tried to smother her giggles with her hand. Aomine rolled her eyes and turned on her heel.

“Oi, Satsu, you have something to eat? ‘Am starving!” She said, which was followed by Kise’s “Momocchi is doing my hair right now Aominecchi! Can’t you see?” And Momoi’s exasperated sigh and “You eat too much Dai-chan.”

Takao send one last smirk towards the couple caught red-handed and skipped off towards the kitchen where the rest of the girls were having a very animated conversation about food and hair products.

Kise was still whining about her expensive makeup being wasted.

Taiga blinked and realized she was still frozen in the same, compromising position, i.e. between Kuroko’s legs.

“Uh…sorry?” She offered and tried to move away, but a firm hand caught her by the nape.

“Kagami-san, has missed one place.” She said in her deadpan voice and raised an eyebrow.

Kagami blinked and the grinned.

“You’re so gonna look you’ve been kissing a clown.”

“Technically I am.”

“Hey!” 


End file.
